Ketika Chanyeol Bertarung Dengan Iron Man
by ChocoHyuk
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Iron Man? Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun EXO BaekYeol / ChanBaek Couple in here, and other member...


Judul : Ketika Chanyeol bertarung dengan Iron Man?

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : All Member EXO

Genre : Comedy, Romance, abal-abalan dan sebagainya :v

Rating : PG+15

Author : ChocoHyuk

Lenght : OneShoot

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Iron Man?

Disclaimer : haha,bertemu lagi dengan saya. Entah mengapa ide ini muncul begitu saja. Daripada hilang sia-sia, lebih baik dibuat aja :v. Aku dapat Gambar ini dari facebook, jadi aku hanya mengucapkan gomawo bagi yang sudah mengupload foto Chanyeol Oppa ^_^ . Ok daripada saya banyak bacot capcus aja yaaaa . Mian ya kalo mengecewakan and sorry for typo

Chanyeol POV

Hah, rasa lelah mendera tubuhku sekarang. Setelah show di SMTOWN WEEK bersama dengan F(x) _sunbaenim_ yang berlangsung 2 hari itu, lalu keesokannya kami tampil di SBS Gayo Daejun. Aku rasa mengantuk karena kelelahan. Secara tak sadar aku tertidur di Sofa. Aku tertidur dengan posisi memegang topi seraya menundukkan tidur, aku mengirimi orang tua sebuah pesan

" _Eomma Appa, aku sangat lelah. Tapi aku merasa senang karena dapat menghibur fansku. Eomma, apa baik-baik saja disana? Jika aku tak sibuk aku akan menghampirimu. Jaljayo Eomma :*_

Baekhyun POV

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Suho Hyung dan D.O yang membicarakan tentang tukar kado yang ditampilkan di EXO SHOWTIME Episode 4. Aku terkejut karena mendapatkan kado dari Sehunie yang ternyata isinya Bubble Tea. :3 -_-. Sangat mengecewakan memang. -,-

 _Heol_ aku menghela nafasku

Aku akan istirahat menuju kamarku yang ditempati aku dan Chanyeol ^_^. Tapi disaat aku akan ke kamar, aku melihat Chanyeol tertidur di atas Sofa. Melihat wajahnya yang tenang saat tidur, berbeda sekali saat dia bangun seperti Happy Virus yang selalu tertawa tak jelas. Tapi bagaimanapun dia _Roommate_ ku. Aku ingin membangunkannya untuk pindah ke kamar kami, tetapi aku tak tega membangunkannya. Aku akhirnya memapah tubuhnya yang menurutku amat berat ke kamar. Setelah memapahnya, aku langsung membaringkannya di kasur. Setelah itu aku tidur.

Chanyeol POV

 _Chanyeol Dream_

 _Aku sedang berada di suatu tempat yang tak pernah ku bertemu EXO dan Iron Man. Kulihat, situasi dan kondisinya ini adalah berperang. Entah siapa lawan siapa. Tapi yang terlihat Iron Man seperti menantangku. Ternyata di papan skor tertulis demikian_

 _Park Chanyeol VS Iron Man_

 _Ada seorang wasit yang memulai pertandingan melawan Iron Man dengan sekuat tenaga, menggunakan kekuatan api burung phoenixku, tetapi Iron Man masih bisa menangkisnya. Aku tak pantang menyerah dengan seluruh kekuatan dan tenagaku, aku hampir menang melawannya. Aku melihat di bangku penonton, EXO memberikan dukungan kepadaku._

 _"Ayo, Yeollie, Fighting. Kalau kau menang, aku akan memberikan sebuah ciuman untukmu" Ucap Baekhyun, coupleku dengan tersenyum malu-malu_

 _"Fighting Park Chanyeol, kau pasti bisa" Kata Suho hyung sambil mengepalkan tangannya_

 _"Fighting for Chanyeol, kau pasti bisa melawannya" Ucap ke 11 Member EXO_

 _Sekuat tenaga aku melawannya, setelah semua jurus yang aku pelajari, aku menghela nafas dan aku mengeluarkan jurus terakhirku, jurus yang amat dashyat. Dan akhirnya Aku menang. Setelah pertandingan itu, aku langsung berlari ke Baekhyun. Disaat aku akan memulai menciumnya, aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, dia memejamkan matanya, aku hampir berhasil menciumnya dan_

BYURRRRRR

Aku langsung bangun dengan mata yang hampir meloncat dan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ada apa kau membangunkanku dengan cara seperti ini?" Tanyaku sambil mengerjabkan mataku

"Hyak, Yeollie. Kau mimpi apa semalam? Mengapa kau waktu tidur, kau memajukan bibirmu eoh? Kau mau mencium siapa? Jangan-jangan kau mimpi bertemu dengan _yeoja_ seksi yaaaa Yeollie. Kau jahat, _Nappeun namja_. Kau sudah berselingkuh dariku." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar

" Heh, Baekkie kau jangan berburuk sangka dulu" Ujarku dengan tenang

"Lalu semalam kau memimpikan apa?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Kau berjanji tidak membocorkannya kepada siapa-siapa?" Tanyaku terlebih dahulu

"Yaksok Yeollie" Ucapnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku

Aku menceritakan mimpi semalam kepadanya semua, kulihat ekspresinya terkejut sekali

"Mwo ? benarkah aku berbicara seperti itu di dalam mimpimu Park Chanyeol? " Ucapnya kaget

"Geurae, Baekkie" Ucapku sambil tersenyum-senyum sambil memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun di dalam mimpiku

"Tapi kau jangan membocorkan kepada siapapun Baekkie. Arraseo, Baekkie-ah?" Tanyaku

'Emm, Chanyeollie. Naneun kalkke" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, aku langsung berjalan malas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, aku merasakan segarnya gemericik air yang membasahi badanku, semula yang lelah menjadi bersemangat kembali. Setelah berpakaian rapi, aku pergi ke ruang tamu, jelasnya aku akan bertemu dengan hyungku dan dongsaengku.

"Anyyeong " Ucapku sambil tertawa memperlihatkan deretan gigiku yang putih

"Anyyeong juga Yeollie" Ucap mereka bersamaan

Tiba-tiba di belakangku ada Baekhyun memelukku dari belakang

Tetapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh EXO, toh jika aku bertanya, pasti mereka jawabnya "Eobseo Park Chanyeol"

 _FLASHBACK ON_

D.O POV

Setelah aku bangun tidur, aku mendengar Baekhyun hyung tertawa sendiri, sehingga membuatku penasaran.

"Baekhyun Hyung, kau tertawa sendiri membuatku mengganggap kau gila, Hyung" Ucapku

"Ahh, Kyungsoo-ah. Hahahahahahahaha" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara tertawanya yang menggema

"Marhebwa, Hyung !" Paksaku

Baekhyun hyung menceritakan semuanya kepada sambil tertawa gak jelas, sama seperti Chanyeol hyung, suka tertawa –tawa sendiri -_- :3. Setelah kudengar secara rinci, ternyata mimpi Chanyeol hyung yang menurutku sangat konyol juga :D :v. Segera ku berlari ke Suho Hyung

"Suho Hyung, ada sesuatu yang konyol hyung" Ucapku sambil memukul lengan Suho hyung dan tertawa tak jelas

"Waeyo, D.O-ah? Kau belajar gila seperti baekyeol hoh?" Ucapnya Suho Hyung sambil menunjukkan kamar BaekYeol couple

Seketika aku berhenti dan menampakkan wajah datarku ke Suho Hyung

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya " Ucap Suho hyung

Aku menceritakan pada Suho Hyung.

"Ahh Suho hyung, bagaimana semua member suruh berkumpul kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Hyung?" Paparku pada Suho Hyung

"Maja maja D.O-ah" Ucap Suho Hyung sambil memberikan 2 jempolnya untukku

Author POV

Semua member berkumpul minus BaekYeol sedang membicarakan rencananya.

"Ahh, hyung aku punya ide" Sahut Sehun sambil mengacung tangannya

"Apa, Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan

"Kita adakan game pepero kiss aja, supaya mimpi Chanyeol hyung terwujud" Ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan evil smirknya

"Adakah yang setuju dengan ide Sehunie? Tanya Suho

Semua mengganggukan kepala, pertanda bahwa semua setuju dengan ide Sehun

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

Author POV

"Hyung, mengapa semua berkumpul?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di smaping Sehun

"Dengarkan dulu. Kita akan mengadakan game pepero kiss. Untuk pasangannya sudah di bagi silakan lihat di kertas yang dipegang Sehun." Ucap Suho

"Untuk pertama, yang melakukan adalah HunHan" Ucap D.O

Sehun diberi Stick coklat oleh D.O, Sehun sudah persiapan tinggal melakukannya. Luhan langsung memakan stick sedikit demi sedikit, demikian dengan Sehun. Tanpa HunHan sadari mulut mereka menempel begitu lama, dan si Pocky jatuh dengan ukuran 1 cm. #bayangkansaja. Semua member EXO berteriak-teriak, sehingga Dorm penuh dengan suara ke 10 alien itu. Setelah semua selesai, dan yang belum adalah BaekYeol couple

"Dan yang terakhir adalah BaekYeol, mari bertepuk tangan" Ucap D.O

D.O memberikan Si Pocky kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah mengatakan bahwa ia siap, dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menggigit, kemudian giliran Chanyeol. Mereka terus menggigit, dan Bibir mereka menempel, si Pocky terjatuh tanpa BaekYeol sadari. Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun, begitu pula Baekhyun membalasnya. Mereka sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Tak lupa 10 member EXO merekamnya. Lama sekali BaekYeol berciuman, akhirnya mereka sadar #bayangkansaja:D

Chanyeol POV

 _" Game Pepero kiss? Hyak mereka daebak, mengerti yang kuinginkan sejak lama untuk mencium bibir Baekki yang merah muda merona itu. " Batinku_

Aku dan Baekki mendapat giliran game terakhir. Sekarang giliranku tiba

 _"Sekarang waktunya Chanyeol, kesempatan satu-satunya. Fighting Park Chanyeol" batinku menyemangatiku  
_ Setelah D.O memberikan Pocky kepadaku, aku siap untuk melakukannya. Aku dan Baekhyun terus menggigit si Pocky itu. Sedikit demi sedikit bibirku hampir dekat dengannya

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kulumat bibirnya secara lembut. Aku kali ini berharap dia membalasnya juga. Dan _Bingo_ , ternyata dia membalasnya. Aku terus menciumnya. Dan aku sadar, semua member EXO berteriak kegirangan. Ciumanku tadi telah kulepaskan. Kulihat wajah Baekhyun merah padam dan dia seperti kepiting rebus. Setelah game pepero tadi, aku mengajak Baekhyun ke kamar kami.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini nyata seperti mimpiku. Kau akhirnya menepati janjimu. Gomawo Baekkie-ah" Ucapku sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun

"Cheonmaneyo, Chanyeol-ah" Ucapnya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun" Ucapku sambil mengecup bibirnya singkat

"Nado, Park Chanyeol" Jawabnya sambil memelukku dengan erat

END

Mian masih ngegantung endingnya. Kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang pas.

Halo, ini FF Yaoi pertama kali buat xD

Ini masih anget2nya EXO Showtime, EXO masih lengkap, dan Baekhyun belum pacaran sama Taeyeon...

Buat pas tahun baru 2014, lama ya :D

Mohon jangan silent readers please :3

Akhir kata, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan minta reviewnya, please? :D

Nunggu FF Baru?

Sabar yes xD

Aku buat FF Hyukbin baru, dengan ide fresh memanfaatkan lagunya Ken ft. Hani, doakan aku nggak kena WB... *curcol


End file.
